


Airplanes and Pleasant Surprises

by TRUMUH



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smoaking Canary, and i still love them both, au i guess, based on a tumblr otp prompt, felicity is still an it geek, sara is an mma fighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRUMUH/pseuds/TRUMUH
Summary: Based on an OTP prompt I found on Tumblr. I can't find the original prompt, but essentially, person A doesn't like people or planes, but whenever a cute person walks by, they are like, SIT SIT SIT. Person B is a cute person.





	Airplanes and Pleasant Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I kinda suck at writing. If it sucks, let me have it. Honesty is the best policy. Without further ado, enjoy (or don't)!

**Airplanes and Pleasant Surprises**

Felicity Smoak is not a social person. Nor did she care for airplanes. Such a small space, having to share said space with so many people tends to make her anxious. So, she always tries to sit in the window seat in attempt to avoid conversation with any other person. Though, as people walk down the isle looking for seats, she mentally chants, sit sit sit, whenever she see someone cute.

 

That's when she sees her. Instantly, she notices the eyes. A striking blue color, vibrant and searching. Those eyes stumble upon Felicity's, who's eyes flit away quickly at the realization that she's staring. The blue-eyed beauty smirks, putting her suitcase away and sitting down next to the awkward blonde, wearing glasses and a tight ponytail, her deep blue eyes trying not to look up and stare at the other blonde.

 

"Hey." She says as she settles into her seat.

 

"Hi." The other girl awkwardly says back, tilting her head to examine the beautiful woman who has just sat down next to her. Rich blue eyes, lovely golden locks, and adorable little freckles adorning her face. "I'm Sara Lance." The woman says, breaking the awkward silence that had been instigated by the fresh-faced, innocent looking girl.

"Felicity. Smoak. Felicity Smoak." The girl said, pink lips curling into a light smile, as the other blond reciprocated that smile. She looked Felicity up and down, appreciating her fair complexion, healthy-looking hair, adorable eyes that viewed her curiously, and tight dress that highlighted every curve of the woman's body.

 

"If its not too personal, might I ask what you're heading into Starling for?" She asked as extended her hand. Felicity replied, "A job interview, actually. I may be moving here."

"Oh," Sara said, prying a bit more, "what do you do for work?"

"Well, I'm applying for a job in the IT department. Computers are kind of my thing. My comfort zone, really. Not that I'm a weird shut-in or something like that, though it wouldn't hurt to get out more..." The girl admonished as the other girl grinned, "You're cute." The babbling IT girl tried to hold in the blush that was quickly filling up her cheeks, pressing her bottom lip between her teeth anxiously. "Thanks," she squeaked out, higher than she had intended it to be.

 

"You're pretty hot yourself..." she mumbled before going even redder in the cheeks and snapping her eyes shut, "Did I say that aloud?" Felicity's awkwardness caused Sara to grin even more, her blue eyes lighting up with admiration and hints of desire. They travelled down the IT girl's body- _stop it_ , she scolded herself mentally. Though she would be an idiot if she weren't privy to the observation that Felicity's eyes seemed to travel the same path. Clearing her throat, Felicity redirected her wide, blue eyes back to Sara's face, her adorable, somewhat sexy, dimpled grin still spread across her face. "Why are you headed to Starling?"

Sara sighs, smile fading from her cheeks, "I'm headed home. I'm a fighter. I just finished a tournament out of town."

"Did you win?" Felicity asked with a light smile.

"Second. First went to some Asian woman who puts up a hell of a fight, Nyssa Al Ghul."

"Oof. Sounds scary. I'm sure you did very well though, I mean, you look like you're in really good shape. I mean you've clearly got some muscle on you," the babbling IT girl gushes, gesturing to the blonde fighter's toned upper arms, "Like, damn! I wish I had those muscles in me. On! I wish I had muscles like yours! I mean! Not like that! Stop that!" Felicity tried (and failed) to recover smoothly, blushing, as Sara's smirk changed to a grin from ear to ear. "You're adorable."

 

The two women continued to talk and Felicity continued to babble as the flight continued. Sara hadn't even realized that they'd taken off. They talk and talk for the rest of the flight. When they finally touch down, they exchange phone numbers and head their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

Both girls smile to themselves hoping that one day their paths might cross again.


End file.
